Our Love Triangle
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: This is another love story, There are twist and turn but they make it through. Who will bella choose? Edward or Jacob? Will Bella choose the on that left her (Jacob) Or will she choose her best friend that is deeply in love with her (Edward) It is placed in New moon. Jacob leaves Bella instead of Edward. Edward is her best friend. But will they become more then friends?B/J or B/E
1. Chapter 1 - The Ending

**Reviews thanks. In this Book, Bella fell for Jacob instead of Edward. It takes place in new moon.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight**

_Bella Swan_

I woke up with Jake laying right next to me. I snuggled into his chest and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me. My phone rang. I got up and ran over to my desk and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said with a yawn. I heard a chuckle on the other line. Edward.

"Hey Bella. Happy birthday." My eyes widened and looked at the calender.

'Thanks." I said with a little groan. "Whats wrong?" He asked with his sweet velvet voice.

"Nothing...I'm older then Jake now." He chuckled. I stomped my foot and turned ground.

"Hey I'll see you at school. Bye!" And the line was dead. I sighed. I turned around and Jacob was gone. I went through my clothes to find something to wear. I found a nice pair of dark jeans, a blue t-shirt and a jean jacket. I smiled and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to my car.

I arrived at school to see my friends and Jake. I smiled and got out my car. Jacob walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Bells." He said with happiness in his tone. I giggled.

"I'm not that happy! I'm older then you!" I spit out. I heard tires squeal and I turned to see Edward. I smiled as he walked over to me.

"Happy birthday. I got you something." He took out a small crystal that was heart- shaped. It was a charm with a bracelet. I smiled and he begun to put it on my wrist. I hugged him.

"Thank you so much Edward." I said with a smile as I pulled away from the hug. He smiled.

"No need to thank me just trying to be nice." I blushed. He smiled that crooked smile I always loved. Then the bell rang for our first class. Biology. I waved to my friends and Jacob as me and Edward began to walk to class.

"Bella, what are doing for your birthday?" He asked while stuffing his hands in his pockets. I shook my head.

"Jacob and his family are throwing some party for me." I said as we walked to my locker. I grabbed my books and things and began walking again.

"That's nice." He said with a smile. We walked into class and sat down. We talked all through class and took notes. The bell rang and hurt my ears. We walked out to the cafeteria, and went through the lunch line. I grabbed a piece of pizza and an apple. Me,Edward, jacob and a few other people sat together.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Said Jessica. I chuckled. " Thanks Jess." I slighty smiled.

I went through the day with, happy birthday greetings. I went home and quickly got ready for my party. I found a green plaid dress and put it on quickly. I got in my car and drove to Billy's place. There was a about seven cars lined up. I groaned, and walked inside and saw everyone talking and mingling.

"Hi guys..." I said while biting my lip. Everyone turned to me and shouted happy birthday. I blushed. Jacob walked over to me and kissed my hand.

Then disasters struck. I went to open my first gift. I accidentally turned around and hit Embry in the face. Luckily no humans were here. Embry phases which threw me across the room. I was bleeding, everywhere. Jacob helped me up and took me to an hospital.

I went home afterwords and fell asleep. I woke up the next day and went to school. Jacob wasn't there. I sat next to Edward and his family today. Edward was asking me how I like the party. I told him I got hurt by falling.

He didn't believe me but went with it. I went home and saw Jacob.

"Jake!? Why weren't you at school today?" I asked, he frowned and singled me into the forest.

Oh this is bad. I thought. This is really really bad. I followed him with worry. He stopped and so did I.

"Bella. I'm leaving." I froze, I nodded my head. "Okay well we are going to make some excuse why I am leaving..."

He shook his head. "No Bella. Just me and my family." My eyes begun to water. "Wha wha what do you mean you and your family?" He stood there with a blank expression. "I'm sorry Bella it just I don't love you anymore..."

Tears streaked down my face. "Just promise me one thing." He said, I nodded. "Anything!" I said.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid while I am gone." I nodded. "And I'll promise you something in return. This is the last time you will ever see me." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I opened them to find him gone.

I went back to the house and cried the whole way. My dad saw me. "Whats wrong Bells?" I ran upstairs not wanting to talk about it. I laid in my bed sobbing all night.

**October**

**November **

**December**

**January **

I was lost. Unknown what to do, everywhere I looked. I thought of him. I went to school and sat by Edward who was my friend through all this. I begun to think Edward wanted to be more then friends.

"Want to go to the movie later?" Edward ask with his eyes gleaming with hope. I smiled and nodded."Ya sure why not?" After school me and Edward headed to the movies. He let me pick out the movie and I picked out a romance drama I've been wanting to see.

It was half way the the movie and I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He chuckled. I looked up at his face and then the movie. The credits begun to roll and I stood up. Edward looked at me and stand with me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked with a nice tone.

He drove me home and settled a small kiss upon my forehead. I blushed and begun to get hot. "Bella... I know this is very stupid question but... do you mind if I come into your room tonight?" I started at him then shrugged. "Sure I don't mind." I ran upstairs into my room and grabbed some clothes then jumped in the shower.

I went back into my room to find Edward lying in my bed. I walked over to the bed as he watched me. He smiled and I joined him in the bed. "How did you get in here?" I asked while snuggling into his chest. He chuckled.

"The window." He said with amusement in his voice. I giggled. "How do people always get in that window!?" I said, he raised his eye brow. "How many exactly came through that window?"

I blushed. "Jacob and you." I giggled once more. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night Bella." He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and that was the first night I dreamed of Edward.

**So how did you guys like it!? Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**V V Click it V V**

**VV Click that Review button VV**

**I know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2 - True love found

_Chapter 2 – Life is gets better_

Its almost been five months since Jacob left. But I easily forgot, I was always hanging around Edward and his family and some friends. Edward never brings up Jacob so it was more easier. I used to be sad and Emo until me and Edward became best friends.

Edward was a great friend. But I knew there was something I didn't know about him. Something big, something I have to know.

The next day at school I looked for Edward but he wasn't there.

Days past still no sign of him. So I called him. It rang for about 2 minutes then it said " Hello. You've reached my voice-mail please leave a message after the tone thanks."

I sighed. I haven't seen Edward in two weeks and it has begun to worry me. I got in my car and knocked and drove to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered.

"Bella, Edward isn't feeling well." I walked past him as he chased me down I ran into Edward's room to find him staring out the window. I ran over to him. He turned to me.

"Why did you come here?" He asked. His eyes were black. He smacked his lips.

"Edward! Your okay. I thought something was wrong - " He cut me off.

_"Go home to you pack of __Mutts.__ I'm no good for you!" he said with sorrow. __My mouth open but no words came out. He want me, more then I knew. I grabbed his cold face. And looked into his eyes. "I I don't know what your talking about!" I lied._

_"__Bella..." he said "You can say that filth to Charlie but not me!" I stared into his eyes. "Why not!?" His face looked as if he were gonna cry. "Just go!" He screamed. "But I don't want to!" I said back. " Bella. I will hurt you!" I shook my head and ran out the house crying. _

_There was an even larger hole in my chest. I was in ____love__ with Edward. _

_I went home that night and fell asleep. Suddenly around midnight, there was tapping on my window. I got up and opened the window._

_Edward._

_"__Oh geez Edward. You scared me!" I said while biting my lip. "Back up. I'm coming up." I did ad so and quickly climbed the tree and was up in my room in seconds. He gave me a tight hug._

_"__Edward...Why? -" I shook my head" -Why did you say that we couldn't be together?" I asked and looked at him confusion. He stroked my cheek bone. "Cause my world isn't safe for you Bella. Remember that story I told you about the Wolves and the...vampire." I nodded._

_"__Ya the story with the wolves." I said while nodding. "Ofcourse that's the only thing you remember." He said with a small sigh. I sat on my bed and looked at him._

_"__So what are you saying?" I asked with a small voice. "Bella just...dig through that story a little more. You'll find your answer. I promise." Then he was gone._

_I feel asleep. And dreamt about the story...Then it caught my mind._

_Edward was a vampire._

_Jacob was a wolf._

_I was a human._

_What world do I live in? Were mythical creatures exist? Are there witches and all unnatural things that I disbelieved in. I had to find Edward and tell him I knew. I got up the next morning and did my morning routine. _

_I quickly went to school to find Edward there. I grabbed him and went outside._

_"__Edward...I know what you are..." I said with a voice full of frightfulness. He followed me silently. _

_"__Say it...Out loud...Say it! Say it!" He said._

_"__Vampire." I said. "But you don't hurt anyone...just animals. Right?" I turned to find him look at me with sadness._

_"__Ya. " He said while his voice cracked. His poker face was on. I walked over to him and held his face. "I'm not afraid of you." He held me closer. I had a lump in my throat._

_"__Bella. But I am, I'm afraid to hurt you..." His thumb went over my lips. My heart began to race. His face leaned closer to mine, my eyes closed along with his. Our lips crashed together. My body seem to be off of Earth and somewhere else. Somewhere were true love existed._

_Somewhere with Edward it existed._

_**Oh R&R Thanks and I'll like to thank one person... (Drum roll) DizzyIzzyCullen! Thank you for outstanding review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Edward or Jacob

_Chapter 3 – Edward or Jacob_

Edward pulled away, my eyes still closed and so were his. I flashes open mine to look at his face. He had the most amazing smile. He stroked my cheek bone.

"Bella...That was our first kiss." Both of his eye brows raised. I held his face with one hand, and looked behind those topaz eyes. I saw him. I saw the parts I never saw when I was with Jake, he was willing to give me anything in the world.

_Anything._

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me once more. I pulled away to gasp for air, he chuckled slightly and let go. " We better get going..." He said in a small unwilling voice.

"I don't want to. Lets ditch." I evilly chuckled. He laughed and then I saw Rosalie behind him, Edward was frozen and so was I. My heat raced and I begun to shake.

She ran over here to Edward "WHATS WRONG WIT YOU!? Our Secret was MEANT to be KEPT A secret!" She screamed. I pushed her away from Edward and grabbed him.

"And! Your dating her even though she has someone else! THOSE _MUTTS!" _She said. I begun to cry and ran out into the forest.

I was out there and suddenly lost. "Ugh!" I screamed and found dead meadow. And there I saw him.

Laurent.

I froze. I haven't seen Laurent since I found out Jacob was a wolf. He smirked and phased into the big bad wolf he was. I turned and the Cullen's were there.

"GO HOME!" I heard someone scream. I quickly ran out of the woods and found my way out. I went home not stopping, then I saw home and begun to slow down. I ran inside the house and sat on the couch. I took a nap.

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I buried my face into his chest and he chuckled. I looked up to his face already looking at me with that crooked smile I loved so much.

He kissed my forehead, and my Dad walked in through the door. Me and Edward quickly sat up. I chuckled quietly.

"Hey Dad! How was your fishing trip?" I asked. Dad stared at Edward and I. He grinned gratefully.

"Now Bells. You don't have to tell me he's your boyfriend. I can already see it. And I accept!" He said with a grin. I looked at Edward who was laughing. I playfulyl punched him on the shoulder.

"HEY!?" He screamed acting like it hurt. I rolled my eyes. " Well ya Dad we are..." I bit my lip and Edward moved closer to me making me paler then a ghost. Edward chuckled, and then looked up to Charlie.

"I hope you don't mind but I plan on taking her out tonight." He said with a small smile. I went to say something but nothing came out. Charlie nodded. "Ya go ahead, just brign her home by 10:00."

I was getting ready to go. I put my hair up, brought a new dress. I heard a knock at the door and quickly put on my earrings. I ran down stair and answered the door. Edward looked at me. Stunned.

"You look Beautiful!" He said while wrapping his arm around me. I blushed. "Thanks. So were are you taking us?" I asked while looking into his eyes.

"A small restaurant in Port Angela's." He said. I smiled and begun to walk to the car. He opened my door and I got in.

We arrived in Port Angela's in no time with his driving. We went to a small private table, and begin to order. Well I began to order.

"So how are you liking our first date so far?" He asked as I scooped a bite of my mushroom ravioli in my mouth. I swallowed.

"Ya I love it!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled. "Edward. Thanks, you filled that hole in my heart that needed to be filled. Jacob never gave me anything like this." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

He pulled away and I begun to bit my lip. He chuckled. "Bella I've had no heart for a long time. But you just gave it to me."

He smiled. So did I, I finished my food and yawned. He chuckled quietly.

"We should get you home." He said putting his jacket on me as the rain poured and got in the car.

I went home and got changed. I got in and out of the shower. I went in my bedroom and saw Edward. I smiled and climbed into bed and cuddled with him.

"I love you..." I said while falling asleep.

"I love you too." He said and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and closed my eyes. All I could dream about was Edward.


	4. Chapter 4 - New life

**Okay so it was very hard to write this chapter... so please R&R**

_Chapter 4_

About a month past, me and Edward spent every moment together. I always smiled, I never cried nor frowned when I was with him. Edward was my soul mate.

I cuddled into Edward's chest watching a movie. My phone rang and I got up off of Edward and answered it.

"Hello?" I said along with a yawn. I heard a husky chuckle. "Hello!? Who is this!? its me...Jacob." I dropped the phone. Edward quickly came over to me and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Edward said. My heart raced. Edward's eyes blackened. "So No charlie isn't here. No he is planning a funeral." Edward looked at the phone. "He hung up on me."

I sighed. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. I ran over to it and it was Seth and Leah. "Hey guys. What do you need?" I asked.

"Bella! Jacob thinks your dead!" Seth screamed. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Leech!" Screamed Leah. "Dog!" Screamed Edward. I growled and went to my car. "Edward followed.

"Bella! Were are you going!?" Edward asked with worry. "Jacob is gonna kill himself. And I have to show him I'm alive." Edward's eyes filled with sadness. "Your not leaving me are you?" He asked. I looked at him and kissed him.

"No. But I don't want him dead." I drove off. I found Jacob in the middle of the woods.

"JAKE!" I screamed. I quickly ran over to him. Faster then I have ever ran. Jacob turned and caught me. "Bella!?Your alive!" He sad while tears came down his face.

"Yes Jake I'm alive...please don't...-" I shook my head. "Don't kill yourself." I begged. He crushed his lips to mine. Nothing like Edward. I didn't want Jacob like this anymore. I puled away with a sigh.

"Jacob...You left and I've found someone else..." I looked down and hugged me. "I knew this would happen...but I'm still gonna fight for you Bella. Everyday." He said. My eyes began to water.

"Jacob...lets get you home..." I begun to tug on him and he followed. We arrived hom and Edward quickly ran over to me and crushed his lips to mine. "Bella are you okay!?" He asked with worry. I nodded, he smiled. I turned to Jacob who was heart broken. I frowned. "Edward. Change me." I said. Edward frowned.

Jacob walked up to Edward and started yelling at him. Edward let me go and started yelling back. Edward threw Jake and he phased.

"Bella. Get out of here." Edward said pushing me in the other direction. I jumped in between them. "STOP BOTH OF YOU! You guys can't hurt each other until I get hurt!" I screamed.

Jacob looked at me and ran off. " Jacob." I whispered. I turned back to Edward. "Bella...Do you love me?" He asked with a small voice. I nodded. "Ya. Of course!" I said.

He walked closer to me. "There's one condition...for me to change you." I nodded. "Anything." I said.

"Marry me."

**OMG! Well yes I decided to stop here. **

**This story will go on don't worry. It will probably go all the way to Breaking dawn. :D so KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! I promise to open the next chapter asap!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The enemy known

_Chapter 5 _

Edward stood there waiting for a answer. I was frozen. What should I say. Yes or No?

"Edward..." I walked closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck" Yes." I said. He had the happiest, satisfied smile ever on his face. He kissed me with passion wrapping his arms around my waist.

I pulled away. "I love you...so much." I held his face. "I love you too." I hugged him. I saw a red head female behind him. "Edward...Who's that?" I asked. He pulled away from the hug and turned.

"Victoria." Edward's eyes blackened. He put me behind him. I looked into her eyes. The were a bright ruby red. I held Edward. Shaking.

"HmmMmm. Seems you have a human with you..." She smirked. I shuttered. Edward held me. "Victoria what do you want?" He growled. She chuckled. "Now now Mr. Cullen that is no way to talk to a lady!" He lunged at Edward. I gasped.

I ran off into the woods and found my house. I quickly ran inside and jumped in the shower. Letting the water run down my bare body. I sighed. Was Edward going to be okay? I wrapped the towel around myself, and quickly got dressed. I got into bed and slept with worry.

I woke up with Edward's arm wrapped around me. I buried my face into his chest. He quietly chuckled, I looked at his face. I scooted up the bed to be able to look face to face with him. He crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped myself around him. He chuckled, and begun to unwrap me.

"Bella...We can't.." He said with sorrow. I put my hand on the back of his head and grabbed a handful of hair and kissed him. He pulled me closer. He pulled away with a sigh, stoking my cheek bone. "Edward..." I looked into his black eyes. "Edward...your thirsty." I said and bit my lip. He sighed. " But I'll be worried about you." I blushed. "Go for me please. I'll be safe. I promise." I said, he sighed and got out the bed. "I'll be back soon." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

_What to do while Edward was gone?_

**Sorry guys for the short chapter promise to make up for it in the next. :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Help and Care

**Okay I know this story seems...it should have stopped...but! I love this story and will continue! But ever now and then I'll put one of these chapter's to Edward's POV!**

**DizzyIzzyCullen your review for chapter 4 – Yup! Bella doesn't have that fear. Bella is in love with Edward. Only she fears is him leaving her like Jacob did. **

_Edward's POV_

_Chapter 6_

I wrapped my arms around her as she slept. I chuckled as she said my name through the night, I sighed. Why would she want a cold, hard, stone monster like me?

The sun shined through the windows and I stroked Bella's spine as she begun to wake up. She giggled and kissed me. I kissed back like always but, also had to pull away. She bit her lip. It was cute. I chuckled and ran my hands down to her waist and wrapped my arms around her.

She blushed and she buried her face into my chest. "Edward?" she said, I nodded. "Yes." I said with a small tone stroking her back. "I'm hungry." She said. I chuckled and slid out from under her covers and down to the kitchen. She sat down as I begun to make her a omelet. She blushed as I set the food in front of her.

I sat down across from her and watched her. "Hmm...were did you learn to cook? Its delish!" She said, I chuckled. " Food net work..." I said. She giggled and finished. I went to grab her dish but she went ahead and washed it for me. I chuckled, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her after she finished. Her heart raced. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. I chuckled slightly and pickes her up, squealed loudly. I placed her on the couch and turned on the TV.

We spent the day together. Talked, laughed etc.

We were heading home and we bumped into Jacob Black. Ironic? Not a chance.

"Oh Hey! " He said. I didn't want this, but just went with it. "Hello Jacob." I said with my poker face.

Bella watched me carefully then back at Jacob. "Hey Jake." She said. I tighten my grip around Bella's waist. She looked back at me and saw my face. She sighed and looked down.

"Well it was nice seeing you Jake...I'm tired and want to head home." She said. She bit her lip as Jacob glared at me. I glared back and turned around to take Bella home then he had to say something.

"You know Edward you should stop controlling her!" He screamed. I didn't listen and just continued walking Bella home. I felt his hot hand on my shoulder and growled. "Get your hand off me!" I spit out. Bella let go of me and Jacob threw me. I growled and my eyes turned black with anger. I stood back up and grabbed Bella. I didn't need a fight right now. Jacob cussed and swore like a sailor behind us.

We arrived at her house. I gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. I pulled away unwillingly and looked into her eyes. "good night. I'll be in your room in a little bit. "I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then she grabbed my face. "Where are you going?" She asked with worried eyes. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." I said removing her hand and running into the woods.

"Victoria! Come out!" I screamed hearing her thoughts. She giggled and came down from a tree. "So your engaged. Interesting." She said walking around me in a circle. "Ya whats it to you!?" I growled. I knew she hated me for killing her mate James a while back. And I knew she wanted to kill Bella.

"Well...Now I can get even." She said along with a smirk. I growled, allowing my eyes to turn black. She chuckled like a child. I lunged at her, she threw me at a tree and put her arm under my neck. "Think fighting is always the answer don't you Edward?" She smirked. This gave my chance to rip her head off. And I did so. I grabbed a lighter from my pocket, I lit it and threw it at her. I watched her burning body. I left after she was fully burnt.

I climb into Bella's window and found her asleep. I walked over to her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She said my name as she slept. It soothed me, if only I could dream, I would dream about her. Her smile, her bountifulness, her voice, everything about her I would dream about. I smiled slightly at the thought.

It was already noon and Bella was still asleep. I got here at 2:30 A.M last night... she started to scream silently, then louder every time. I grabbed her hand and she woke up. Huffing and puffing she looked at me into my eyes. I stroked her cheek bone. "Are you okay?" I asked with worrisome eyes.

_What did she dream about? _I thought. I was worried. To worried.

"Edward...I love you. Don't worry, I'm fine." She said snuggling into my arms. I smiled and begun to hum her lullaby. "I'm not going to sleep...I just wanted to stay in your arms a little longer... "She said muffled by my chest. I chuckled slightly and slid out of her bed. She sighed and got up also, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

I kissed her back, Passionately. She pulled back for a gasp of air. I put my forehead against her's, I wanted to continue. Her sweet lips against mine felt good. Felt accelerating. Felt like never stopping. She crushed her lips back to mine once more. I pulled away soon after.

"Hungry?" I asked, she nodded heading downstairs as I followed her. She ran around the kitchen grabbing cereal, milk and a bowl and spoon. I smiled as she begun to eat. She looked at me and raised a eye brow." Wa wou stwaing awt?" She said with cereal in her mouth, I chuckled. "I think it is interesting when you at." I said. She rolled her eyes. She swallowed. "Edward...i want to ask you something..." She said. I nodded. "Yes anything." I said. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. " Edward...I want you to change me. Into a vampire." I froze shocked by her words. She wanted to be like me!? A _monster_...but she was a angel! I couldn't do that to her...i couldn't.

"Edward!? Are you okay?! I knew I shouldn't have asked..." She said trailing off looking down. "No...Bella...thank you for asking me...but I couldn't...u couldn't hurt you like that." I said holding her face. She sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry...it's just that I wanted to spend eternity with you..._Forever _with you..." She said, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Bella...just...give me soemtime to think about it. " I said stroking her cheek bone. She nodded and we headed for the living room. I sat on the couch and she climbed on top of me and buried herself into my chest. I chuckled slightly and wrapped my arms around her.

I turned the TV on, we watched some of it, talk for a bit. I stroked her spine as she fell asleep. I realized I needed to hunt. I slid from under her and covered her up, I kissed her on the forehead and ran out the house.

Hunting was good tonight. This would keep from getting thirsty for two weeks. More time for me and Bella. I arrived back at her house and saw Charlie was home. I knocked on the door and Bella answered, a smile grew across my face. She giggled and kissed me, I kissed back wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer. She lead me outside pulling the door shut behind her. Her hands went through my hair, as I tightened my grip and kissing her more roughly. She pulled away gasping for air. My eyes were half way closed.

She bit her lip and pulled me inside. I leaned on the counter as she mixed her spaghetti sauce for dinner. Charlie smiled slightly then realized I was looking at him and quickly turned to the TV, I chuckled. Bella turned to me with her eye brows raised, I shook my head acting like it was a inside joke. She chuckled and put her noodles out to drain. I helped her get the plates and set them out. I skipped dinner, of course.

I gave Bella a quick kiss goodbye and walked out the door. I climb through the window and laid in her bed. She came through the door and giggled and climbed into the bed. "Edward...I love you..." She said. I smiled at her words and wrapped my arms around her letting my lips flutter down her neck, her heart raced faster then ever. Her lips found mine as I got on top of her.

_What was I doing!? _I thought I threw myself across the room. She sat up and I saw a guilty expression on her face. I walked back over to the bed and stroked her cheek bone. "You didn't do anything...it is my fault." I said, she frowned and laid down. "I'm tired..." She yawned I a laid next to her wrapping my arms around her. She buried her face into my chest.

**R&R! This chapter was hard to write...it took me hours! So R&R **


	7. Chapter 7 - Good Day

**Thanks for R&R :D Please Continue! :D**

**DizzyIzzyCullen ~ Well...your just gonna have to see and watch is Edward does :P**

_Bella's POV_

_Chapter 8_

I woke up and Edward wasn't there. I sighed and slid out of bed to find a small note on my dresser.

_Dear Bella,_

_I went to go get you some breakfast, I'll be back soon. I promise. Get ready for my return. And also..take car of my heart. I've left it with you._

_Love, Edward._

I smiled. Edward was always a gentleman. He would never leave me, would he? I got ready for the day and went downstairs and sat on the couch. Someone walked through the door with the smell of breakfast. It reeled me in, Edward chuckled ad set it on the table and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Hun.I hope you like what I got you...your favorite." He said and I smiled. My favorite. A omelet, orange juice, sausage and home-fries. Yum...

I sat a the table and begin eating. After I finished I looked at Edward. "So what is on the agenda today?" I bit my lip. He chuckled slightly and I stood up. He spun my into his arms. "Well...i was thinking we could go to my house for the day and...watch us play baseball." He snickered. I giggled. I Remembered the first time I watched them.

I walked towards Edward's car and got in. Edward smirked and drove like a maniac. "Bella...now your gonna know how I really play baseball." He smirked. I was shocked, how did he play baseball? We arrived at the the large open field. I got out of the car. Edward stopped me and gave me a hat and fixed it on to my head. He gave me a quick gentle kiss and jumped out the car and walked towards the field with Edward.

Everyone smiled at us, I smiled back. Edward and Emmett were team captains. Edward had Me, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett got Rose, carlisle and Esme. Edward's team was much better. On my opinion. Alice was the pitcher. Edward was out field was out field with Jasper. Alice was the pitcher And I was the referee. Edward winked at me every ten minutes it seemed. I blushed everytime.

We all headed back to the house soon after we were done. Me and Edward headed to his room, alone. I sat in his bed and he joined me. I layed down and closed my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around me. My heart raced, and I begun to kiss him, he kissed back. "good night..." I said. He stroked my cheek bone and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my love." He said. I snuggled into the blanket and _**M**_y Edward...

**Okay I know this chapter is WAYYYYY to short and stupid but I'm asking now for your help! Review your idea for the next chapter! I'm running out of inspiration! But I will get it back after reading new moon :D **


	8. AN! (don't worry nothing bad!)

**A/N: Hey guys! I know your waiting for a update but don't worry! I'm finishing it up! I wanted to let you know, that the chapters will now become weekly! Sorry...**


	9. Chapter 8 - Worst decisions

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! But, Here is the next chapter!**

_Chapter 8_

I woke up beside Edward, his fingers tracing up and down my arm, it felt good. I kept my eyes closed, wanting to keep silence, but it didn't last long. I suddenly heard a knock at my window, I rubbed my eyes and got out o fmy bed to get it, I glanced at Edward's face to see him kinda upset.

I opened my window and their he was. Jacob.

I heard Edward's low growl and Jacob looked over my shoulder to see him, Oh god. Jacob attacked him and Edward threw him off and grabbed me. His cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Jacob growled louder.

"STOP!" I screamed, I unlocked myself from Edward's grip and jumped between them. I stred at them both as my eyes begun to water, Edward put his guard down. "That's it! I'm going to stay with my Mother for a few weeks until both of you can get your act together!" I said, Edward stared at me sadly. " But...Bella... "Edward said, I didn't want to leave him here but I knew what was good for him.

Edward looked heart broken as I left for the air port, he didn't want me away at all. I gave him a quick kiss good bye which lasted more then five minutes. I got into My Dad's cruiser and he Charlie drove me there,he gave me a quick hug before I left.

The plane ride was long, luckily I had a ipod with me to listen to some songs. Then I realized...it was Edward's Ipod, I smiled slightly and laid back and closed my eyes. I loved Edward playlist, always had perfection.

I fell asleep then I felt a small shke on my shoulder, I woke up and turned to see a strawberry blonde curly hair girl "Hello, may I help you?" I asked, her liquid Topaz eyes shined back at me but then again they seemed cold. "Is your name Bella?" She asked, how does she know me? I nodded and she narrowed her eyes. " So your Edwards new girlfriend? He dumped me for you!" She said. I groaned, Edward told me about her. Tanya.

She smirked slightly " Edward is just using you so he doesn't have to be alone, You act like Edward want your ugly self!" She said, I swore something happened inside me. Some feeling burst opened, and it wasn't a happy feeling. She smirked at sat back, Edward did love me! Right?

I felt everything in my body just die. I didn't want to talk or anything, thank god the plane landed,i grabbed my stuff nad run out the plane. I grabbed my suitcase and there I saw standing my Mother, Renee, I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a small hug.

We arrived at her house and I grabbed my stuff out the car and ran inside, was Tanya serious? Was Edward using me? No! We're getting married...Right?

I walked inside the house and there he was, Jacob. I dropped my luggage and ran o him, giving him a hug and sobbing in his chest. His arms wrapped around me, I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. His warm arms felt good, WHAT!? No! I couldn't think like this! I was getting married to someone!

I pulled away and ran to my room. I sobbed in my pillow.

This is the worst day of my life!

**Okay I know I haven't posted in a while but here you go! R&R**


	10. Chapter 9 - Truth

**Reviews for next chapter! I needs to know how many people are still reading!**

_Chapter ~ 10_

I listened to some music, laying in my bed and playing with my laptop. I _tried _to forget what Tanya said, but it was hard. I've never been more offended in my life, Edward loved me, right? I climbed out of bed and set my laptop down along with my ipod. I walked outside to the porch nd sat down. And then I saw Tanya, I stood up and wnt inside, the doorbell rang. " Someon get it!" I yelled knowing who it was, I sta on the couch crossing my amrs.

I saw Phil answer it and then walk back into the living room with Tanya, her eyes widened. " Bella this is Tanya, my daughter." Phil said, my jaw dropped. She was his what!? We were step sisters?! No no no! I got up and ran for my room slamming and locking the door, I grabbed my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" I heard his sweet velvet voice shiver down my spine. Tears ran down my face and I stuttered my name. "Bella, calm down whats wrong?" I heard his voice filled with worry, I sat on my bed and tried to calm down. "Edward remember your ex...Tanya?" I asked, I heard a low growl from the phone " Ya...Why?" He asked. I sucked in a deep breath. "Edward, she's Phil's daughter." I mumbled. I heard him gasp.

"Bella, I need you back here as soon as possible. Please. I have to go, and Bella. Call me when you made your decision." Then the line went dead. I sighed, should I leave? Or stay? I walked out my room and saw Tanya acting all nice then I saw her eyes flickered at me and she narrowed them at me and then a smirk gre across her face. Sh walked over to me, then she whispered. "Leave Edward lone now, or else..." Then she left the room. I wasn't gonnaa leave trhe love of my life for her.

Then I heard Jacob and Renee in the kitchen, I walked in it and my mother smiled. "Hey sweetie!" she said along with smile, Jacob's eyes were glued to my hand, then I realized why. My Ring. I usually kept it off lately, but I guess I didn't want off keep it off anymore. I quickly took my hand and stuffed it in my pocket, Jacob looked at my face, I look away slightly.

I walked outside to my car and got in, I saw Tanya scream "Wait! Wait!" I wasn't going to waiting for her, so I drove off. I didn't know where I was going at the time, so I just went to the Mall. I prked my cr and went inside, I wandered for a while and searched through clothing, accessorizes etc. I went to a small jewelry shop and looked through the rings, nothing compared to my ring. I walked over to the watches and smiled slightly and thought, Maybe I should buy Edward one...

And of course I did, I had ton decide. Go home or stay here,i sighed qs I drove home and saw a black sleek rental car in our driveway, I pulled in and stared at the car then walked inside. I heard a velvet voice then I saw Tanya shoot pass me knocking me to the ground. "Edward!" I heard Tanya scream, I smiled slightly and got up off the ground.

This is what he was doing, a surprise visit. I stood from the ground heade dfor the kitchen, isaw Edward glare at Tanya and then I saw Edward eyes flicker at me then smile. "I've missed you." He said, Tanya was so stupid and didn't realize he was talking to me. " I've missed you to Eddie!" She hugging him, Edward pushed her away and walked over to me and kisses me.

I saw Tanya's glare and I closed my eyes, Edward's arms wrapped around me. One thing I knew, Edward has never kissed her like this. I pulled away gasping for air, I heard his low quiet chuckle. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes "what are you doing here?" I asked. "To come nd get you..."He said, I saw Tanya's eyes darken. I looked back at Edward and unwrapped his arms from around my waist and pulled him into my room.

"The _Real _Reason?" I asked, I heard him chuckle as he sat on my bed. I sat next to him "Cause I missed you..." He truthfully, I believe him. I lied down and he followed through nd covered me up, I smiled and snuggled into his chest. " I love you." I mumbled out and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Edward's cold arms wrapped around me, it felt good then I heard a small knock on my door and it creaked open, I slammed my eyes shut. "Edward? "I heard Tanya's annoying voice, She sat on my bed and Edward grip slightly tightened. "Why are you with someone like..._Her?" _She asked, I heard Edward's low growl. I opened my eye and looked t her "What are you doing in her?" I asked, she glared at me warningly, I heard Edward growl. "You should be with me not her." She said then Edward shot from the bed and threw her out of the room slamming and locking the door.

I stared at Edward and I heard Tanya fake crying then I heard Phil bang on the door, I sighed and got out off bed and answered "Why did you hit her!?" Phil screamed,i raised a eye brow, she told phil a lie! I clenched onto the door knob. "I didn't!" I yelled I heard my mother run to us and see what was going on "My Daughter wouldn't tell me a lie!" He screamed, I slammed the door in his face and locked it, I rn over to my dresser and just started throwing everything I a suitcase.

"Bella?" Edward said in a worried voice, I looked at him and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, I want to go home...now." I said and returned to packing, he nodded slightly and helped me. I had everything packed and I unlocked the door and walked into the living room, Tanya and Phil glared at me then  
Tanya had a small smirk across her face, my mother looked at me and her eyes begun to water. "Bye Mom. I'm not welcomed here." I said and walked outside placing my suit case inside Edward's car.

I got in, along with Edward. He started the engine and we drove off to the airport. Edward got our tickets and we got on the plane as soon as possible. I sat down and yawned, Edward smiled crookedly and I blushed, his arm wrapped around me and I buried myself in it. I slept for most of the ride. We arrived around the early after noon, Edward picked me up and I snuggled into his chest, I was placed into his Volvo and I felt a warm blanket cover me and the door shut, I felt Edward get into the car and I woke up, I rubbed my eyes like a child and looked at Edward, I smiled along with him.

We arrived at his house and left my luggage in the car, we both walked inside and everyone greeted us. I smiled and we st down on the couch and watched TV for a while until I fell sleep. I felt Edward's cool arms carry me upstairs and placed me in a bed, I snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I need Reviews guys! So... R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I made a trailer for this story! You can check it out on my Profile! Oh, I'm mentioning this now, get a box of tissues.**

_Chapter 11 ~ Unknown Decisions_

I woke up the next morning, Edward's cool arms wrapped round me. I smiled and thenn I realizd, _why am I enjoying this!? _I broke free from Edward's arms, he looked at me with confusion in his reached back out for me and I shok my head and stood uo, Edward ws worried now and stood up with me.

"What's wrong?" His sweet velvety voice shuddered throughmy whole body, I felt like it was a dream...but it never is... I sighed and turns to him as tears streaked down my face, Edward ran over to me. Guilt grew all over me, but it had to be done.

I had to leave Edward.

I frowned, Edward came over to wipe the tears that ran down my cheeks, he went to kiss me and I pulled away quickly. He had a shocked look, more tears came down my face, but I knew what to do. Be. Brave. I dighed and wiped my tears away, I cradles Edward's face into my hands and looked down sadly. "Edward...I'm not ready." I said in a shaky voice, Edward didn't understand.

"Edward, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to marry you,nor be with you..." I said sadly, I saw the hurt and pain deep in to his eyes"I'm sorry Edward, but Jacob left me and he is back now..." Sighs and looks back at him from the ground. "I want to stay your friend, I don't ant something to happen between us..."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm gonna miss you..." His sad toned voice made more guilt eat me, I frowned and kissed him. This was our last one . I pulled away gasping for air, I sighed, "You better get going..." I said with a small tear streaked down my face. " Ilove you edward.." I saids then he was gone. I sighed and walked downstairs and out the door to my car, I got in slowly and watched the rain pour down on me.

I arrived at Jacob's house in no time, I sighed getting out the door. _Why Am I doing this? _I kept repeating to myself. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it softly,is aw Jacob standing in the door way with a smile "did you?" I nodded and frowned. He crashed his lips to mine, this wasn't worth hurting Edward for, but he probably hates me now... I pulled away from his kisses and fake smiled, Edward knew if were fake or not..Jacob didn't.

I sighed and told him I won't be back later and he didn't care, Edward would care... I made the biggest mistake leaving Edward.. But the main thing was, How was I gonna get him back? Every girl wanted him. He could date anyone but he choose me. I wanted him more then I knew...i wanted to walk down the aisle to him, I wanted to be his everyday... but all my wants just turned into needs...

Tears ran down my face and I pulled the car into Th Cullen's drive-way, how was Edward taking this? I parked the car quickly and ran up to the door and knocked on the door, Esme answered, She looked as if she was crying. "Where is he?" I asked worriedly. "He...he... Alice just saw..." She shakily. "Wheer!?" I screamed, my eyes begun to water, was he okay? "Bella, Alice just saw Edward committing suicide...provoking the Volturi by showing himself fin the sunlight..." She dried sobbed, tears streaked down my face. _What have i done..._

**R&R PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Playing with Death

**I left you edge on the last chapter! Now you get to see what will happen next! Review! I'm sorry it took forever for this update but I was behind on some schoool work! **

_Chapter 12 – Playing with Death_

I gasped. Edward went to kill himself, because of _me. _It was my fault he went to kill himself. My heart was shattered. I has tears streamed down my face and ran to my car, I was gonna save him. Before his life was gone for good. I loved him, I never wanted to lose him. But then again...i still had the same feelings for Jacob. I wasn't sure I I was ready to move on. Was I?

I drove straight to the airport and quickly got a ticket and ran to my flight, not caring for the crowd of people yelling at me. I jumped on the plane and I swore it was the quickest flight ever. I arrived at Volterra in no time at all. I looked around and saw red cloaks everywhere, made my head spin. I ran down this brick road and tripped a few times, I ean nd ran then I found the clock tower, then heard it chime. I look beneath it to find a door, then Edward. I ran as fast as I could to save him, "EDWARD!" I screamed, his eyes were closed.

I ran over to him and jumped on him, his arms wrapped around me. "Edward get back!" I yelled, sobbing at the same time. "Why are you here...i thought you didn't want me.." He said, I pushed him back inside and he allowed it, I stared deeply into his eyes as Edward stared in to mine, tears ran down my face. "Cause, I realized what a large mistake it was..i don't want to lose you Edward, I want to have you forever." Edward stared at me for a brief moment and crashed his lips to mine.

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Edward never kissed my like this before, it swept me off my feet, he knew now that he would have me forever. That there was no ending to our love,until now. I saw a black cloak walk behind Edward. I gasped, Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, placing me behind him. "What do you want?" He growled out, the small girl smirked. "Well, Mr. Cullen, That's no way to talk to someone in my position." She said tauntingly, Edward growled and suddenly he was screaming in writhing pain. My eyes were in shock, suddenly I new it was. "STOP!" I screamed, she stopped and turned to me. "Aww...your little human is crying.." She said, Edward was on the ground and he looked at me, I fell to my knees and held his face" Ar...are you okay!?" I asked worriedly, he nodded.

I looked up at the girl, she smirked. "Well...Mr. Cullen. The Masters would like tosee you." She said, who were the master's? The thought baffled inside my head, I looked at Edward who nodded at the girl ."Bella, go outside and enjoy the festival." He said I nodded and stood up, I felt and cold grip pull me into the shadows I screamed. I saw Edward shoot up and attack whoever grabbed me. I ran out of the clock tower and mixed in with the humans that were celebrating this festival I had no idea about.

About an hour passed and I headed back to the tower, the sun begun to set and I walkd inside. I saw Edward wearing one o the red cloaks and I shield, he smiled seeing me. He quickyl wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "I love you.." H said, I nodded. "I love you too...What happen?" I asked, he sighed and looked down. I raised an eye brow. "What's wrong?" I asked, he looked back up at me." I have to change you...soon..." He said, My eyes widened...I was in shock..but at the same time...filled with joy. I kissed him.

"We have to leave.." He said,i nodded in agreement, we left and went back to Forks. It didn't take long before my father hated Edward to the bottom of the earth. We arrived at my house, I jumped ut the car and saw my Dad race outside and Jacob trailing behind" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU TAKE MY DAUHGTER FOR 3 DAYS AND DON'T TRELL ME!?" H screamed, I sighed. "Dad Relax please.." I said, Charlie continued scream at Edward, I sighed and pushed Edward to his car. "go home..." I said, he nodded and drove off. I ran up to my room and found Edward next to my bed, i smiled. I laid in my bed, he laid next to me, wrapping his cold arms around me as I snuggled into his chest. "I love you.." I mumbled out, he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I love you too Bella..." I giggled and fell asleep.

**Read and review please! Thanks!**


End file.
